


Will You Marry Me?

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Shadowhunters Bingo 2020-2021 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Human, Bingo Square: Proposal, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, Fluff, Good Parent Luke Garroway, Light Angst, M/M, Police Officer Alec Lightwood, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Or 5 Times that Alec tried to propose, and One time that they did at the same time.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Shadowhunters Bingo 2020-2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956103
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53
Collections: SHBingo 20-21





	Will You Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Shadowhunters Bingo - Square: **Proposal**
> 
> \--
> 
> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.

-1

Alec opened the door to their apartment, he has been thinking a lot about proposing the man, and he thought he was finally about to do it as he walked through the door and closed it after him.

“Magnus?”

He found his boyfriend curled in the bed, shaking as it seemed.

Alec hurried to his side, all thoughts about proposing seemed to have vanished as he all he ever wanted was to be there for him.

“What’s wrong, love?” Alec asked him.

“Luke is in the hospital, someone shot him in the street.” Magnus cried on his shoulder.

“It will be all right, Mags, do you want me to drive you to the hospital so you can see him?”

Magnus looked at his boyfriend, not knowing why he deserved such a good man as he nodded to him. “I just need to do something about my face”

“Don’t worry Mags, you look pretty to me, and if you want, I can make you up myself.” Alec smiled to him, he noticed how Magnus hurried toward the mirror.

“Will you do that for me?”

“Of course, just tell me what to do.” Alec replied.

“Thank you, Alexander.” Magnus kissed his boyfriend.

The proposal could wait for another day.

-2

A week had passed, and he was happy to see Magnus looking calmer as he sat beside him on the sofa.

“Are you all right?” Alec asked as his boyfriend leaned on his chest.

“I guess, considering the last event.” Magnus replied to him.

Alec watched his boyfriend, he could see something was bothering him, “What is it, Mags? Is it your work?”

“You can say that,” Magnus replied to him, he sighed heavily before he added, “I’m out of days off with everything that has happened, and I can’t allow myself to take more, this is going to be a long month, Alexander.”

“It is all right, Mags, as long as I’m with you we can take it together, just don’t exhaust yourself.” Alec told him and kissed him on his cheek.

Magnus faced his boyfriend, not knowing why he deserved him that much, the love that he had seen in his eyes probably looked identical as he looked at his boyfriend.

“I love you, Alexander.”

“I love you too, Mags,” Alec kissed and led him toward the bedroom, the proposal could wait for another day, “You need more sleep before your shifts.”

His boyfriend looked dead on his feet; he knew that Magnus would be asleep in a second.

Magnus would not walk away from him that soon, he aimed to keep him close.

-3

“Izzy, what’s wrong?” Alec asked, he saw her text and dialed to her immediately.

_“It’s Magnus, he collapsed at work, I think he wore himself out, how soon can you be here?”_

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Alec replied as he hanged off.

He talked on his radio to his captain and let him know about the situation, he was glad that his captain gave him the green light as he hurried toward Magnus’ job.

Izzy waited for him at the door and led him into her work.

“Where’s Magnus?” Alec asked with worry on his face.

Alec followed Izzy toward Magnus workstation, he could see that his boyfriend was not alone and had friends with him.

Alec knelt besides him and hugged him closer, “It’s all right, Mags,” and then he turned to face his sister, “I’m taking him home with me.”

“You should and you should also tell him that he should not take so many shifts it could burn him out.” Izzy told him with a smile.

“I will let him know, thanks for letting me know, sis.” Alec told her and kissed her cheek as he collected his boyfriend and took him toward his police car.

Alec sighed heavily, he wished that his boyfriend would not wear himself out that much.

The proposal could wait for another day.

-4

Two days later, Alec took him to a restaurant, hopefully he could try to propose him there, but things did not always go smoothly with his plans.

Of course, Camille was there too, how he did not see it coming?

“Alexander, are you all right?” Magnus asked.

“Yes, I am, just thought that I saw someone I knew, but it’s not important, you are important.” Alec told him and held his hand in his.

“…” Magnus was about to say something back, but he could feel someone touching his arm.

Magnus turned to see who it is, “Camille, what’s a pleasure to see you here.”

He did not see how his boyfriend lowered his head in defeat.

Alec planned this day exactly for this moment, and now Camille ruined it, he certainly hoped that Magnus saw Camille as nothing more than a friend.

“So, you finally have a date with the man that had his eye on you?” Camille asked.

“We are boyfriends, no longer just dating, so what are you doing here?” Magnus replied to her.

“Me? nothing much, I suppose that I could try to get away for five to ten minutes to catch up, I have things to tell you.” Camille asked.

“Alec, I will just be gone for five minutes, I’ll be back soon.” Magnus told him and followed her to the bar.

Alec found himself sitting alone at the table while his boyfriend sat on the bar chatting with his ex-girlfriend, the surprise that he planned to do was long forgotten as he watched his boyfriend having fun.

He could tell that the minutes were moving fast as the waiter came for another round to see if he wanted to move to another table since the table was meant for two or if he wanted to order something at least.

Twenty minutes passed by and Alec lost his appetite, he called it a night, maybe he will propose on another night, because his boyfriend certainly forgot that he was also there.

Alec walked toward his boyfriend, and only told him that he will be waiting for him in the car when he will be done talking.

Alec had to switch shifts with Jace to get a night off with Magnus, but it was wasted when Camille came to their table.

Alec waited another five minutes until Magnus knocked on the car window and as Alec opened the door for him, he entered inside and sat in the passenger seat.

“I’m sorry, Alexander, I’ll make it up to you.” Magnus kissed him.

As Magnus put the seat belt on, Alec started the car and headed home, he knew that he had a long shift tomorrow, this night was fruitless.

-5

Magnus came to the empty house after work, he knew that Alec was at work, and had gotten an assignment as undercover, every day, Magnus hoped that his boyfriend was alive and well, and will come soon.

Days passed and still there was no sign from his boyfriend, the undercover mission was taking its toll upon Magnus.

Magnus tried to work each day that his boyfriend was on the undercover mission and he found it hard to concentrate on his job.

“Magnus, are you all right?” Catarina asked him, she watched his mood from her workplace, she noticed how he kept watching his phone, hoping to see a new text message from his boyfriend or from his teammates, but nothing came.

“I’m just concerned I guess,” Magnus replied to her, “I just hope to see him alive and not hurt on his missions.”

Isabelle walked toward them, she could not help hearing what Magnus said and she knew that her brother was on an undercover mission.

“Alec will be okay, Magnus,” Isabelle voice came as a surprise to them, “Sorry to startle you.”

“It’s all right Izzy, I just hope that he will tell someone, or at least blondie, should keep me updated, I hate to remain in the dark, I want to know.”

“I know Magnus, I’ll tell Jace to let you know.” Izzy hugged him.

“So, how is it going with the design? Do you want to add something?” Isabelle asked as she noticed his face light up.

“Actually, I think that I can add something,” Magnus replied with a smile and thanked her, “Thank you, Iz.”

“If you need anything, just tell me, Magnus.” Izzy told him with a comforting smile.

Magnus came back to the empty house, time moved so slowly when his boyfriend was not with him, but days turned to a week and then a month, one month became two and he did not hear from his boyfriend, but was glad to hear from his brother that everything was all right.

* * *

Alec could not wait to finish the undercover mission, it took everything from him, and he was already feeling drained and could not wait to see his boyfriend, he longed for him.

Alec pulled out the jewelry box and opened it, wondered when he will propose to him, he hoped that it will be soon, he just wished that this undercover mission will be over already.

“This is beautiful, Gideon, is it for someone special?” the man asked him.

“Yes, it is, very special.” Alec replied and quickly put back the box in his pocket, he thought that he was alone.

Alec knew that he should be careful, he did not wish to be caught at the end of this mission.

He gathered all the information that his team needed, he just waited to pull out from the undercover role and be reunited with his boyfriend.

Two months was a lot of time and Alec thought that he will not make it, but the day has finally come, and his undercover mission was done.

After he finished his report and everything he hurried toward home, hope to see his boyfriend.

The house was dark as he came in and locked the door after him.

With everything that happened, he forgot to check the time, he did not notice that it passed 3AM as he laid his gear on the floor, undressed and fell on the bed, hugging Magnus in his sleep.

He will propose him tomorrow or later today once he woke up, for now, he just slept.

+1

Magnus woke up sometimes later, he could feel shifting in the bed which caused him to open his eyes as he noticed his boyfriend on the bed next to him, he snuggled closer to him, he missed his smell and the strong muscles then he closed his eyes drifting to sleep with a smile on his face.

Magnus missed everything about him, he looked at his bedside table, staring at the drawer, he knew that he waited so long for this, but the undercover mission that his boyfriend was working on, let him see that he might lose him before he was able to do the proposing.

Magnus noticed the time was almost time for work as he got up and prepared himself, leaving a note to Alexander as he decided that today will be the day, he’ll just notified his friends about it, to make it a special occasion.

As he reached work, he let Izzy know that her brother came home and told her about his plans.

“It’s about time, let me know how it went and I want pictures.” Isabelle told him with a smile and hugged him.

“All those months led me to believe that I’m running out of time worried that he won’t come back to me alive, and now when he is back, all I want is to keep him close and not let him get away from me.” Magnus told her and watched her wipe her eyes.

“You both deserve each other, and you can take tomorrow off, I know that it’s been awhile since you did, and you both need it.” Isabelle said.

“I will take it,” Magnus told her with a smile and then he added, “I missed him so much, I missed his smell, his touch, his…”

“Magnus, it’s TMI, we don’t need to know about that one,” Isabelle cut him off as he said it to her with a smile and winked to Catarina who smiled as she added, “Magnus, Izzy should not know about that one, so keep it to yourself.”

“Work over the designs, we got a new line coming up, and you want to guess who will lead the team for it?” Isabelle asked him.

“You are going to give it to me? But I did not do that before.” Magnus replied with surprise in his voice.

“I know, but you know more than you show, Catarina, Ragnor and Raphael agree with me in this one.” Isabelle notified him.

“Now work it over and you may go home early.”

Magnus was excited and buried himself in work, he could not wait to get home and be with his boyfriend.

An hour and half later while he was working he received a text from his boyfriend.

[Alec to Magnus, 12:49PM]

_Let me know when you are done working, I want to pick you up._

[Magnus to Alexander, 12:51PM]

_I would love that darling, and I love you so much._

[Alec to Magnus, 12:52PM]

_I love you too, I missed you so much that it hurts._

“Magnus,” he heard Izzy calling for him as he turned around, “Tell Alec Hi from me, would you?”

“I… well… I will do it.” Magnus confirmed and then re-wrote what he was meant to.

[Magnus to Alexander, 12:54PM]

_Izzy said Hi._

_I missed you too, darling, now I cannot wait until the work is over._

[Alec to Magnus, 12:58PM]

🥰💖💙💜💚💛💝

Magnus could not wait to finish the day`s work, he knew that he should alert Alexander when to pick him up and was curious, not knowing what his boyfriend was planning for him, he got the jewelry box in his jacket pocket for safety.

About one hour or two later, Izzy came over to him and tapped on his shoulder, letting him know that Alec was waiting for him outside and he can go, the job could wait for another day or two and she wanted picture of the ring.

Magnus collected his things, make sure that the box still in his jacket before he left and hurried outside the building.

“This is the day when Magnus Bane ran away to catch his boyfriend and propose to him, but I never knew that he could run that fast.” Ragnor laughed.

“The power of love is stronger than you know, Ragnor.” Catarina told him with a smile.

* * *

Once Magnus was in the car, he asked him, “Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise, Mags.” Alec replied with a smile and looked at the road.

Magnus smiled and looked at his boyfriend, he noticed that his boyfriend was not looking good, yes, he smiled a lot, but he could see the depth of his hurts all over him.

“Alexander, are you hurt?” Magnus asked with worry.

“I’m fine, Mags.” Alec replied as he tried to reassure to him.

“No, you are not, but you will be in time.” Magnus told him as he looked at the traffic light, noticed it turned red as he leaned fast to kiss Alec on his mouth before he settled back into his seat.

“Yeah, I will be all right, I have you.” Alec looked at him with a smile.

They kept looking at each other until the cars behind them started to beep, “I guess that I should drive.”

“Yeah, you should, the light is green.” Magnus grinned at him.

Alec looked back at the road, he aimed to get there with no accident, he needed to concentrate on the road and not on his boyfriend, at least until he got to their destination and then he can hug and kiss him properly, he had to gear the plan into a motion.

Magnus looked outside, wondering where his boyfriend was taking him and then he could see the sea.

“What are we doing here?” Magnus asked as his boyfriend parked the car.

“It’s a surprise, now come with me, Mags.” Alec replied as he exited the driver’s side and headed to close Magnus door after him and then he locked the door and took Magnus’ hand in his.

They walked on the sand and Magnus could see a table and two seats and were those Jace and Raphael? He hoped that his eyes were not playing with him or he must be hallucinating.

“Wait, are those…?” Magnus asked as he looked at Alexander with awe.

“Yep, they are our waiters for the time being and then we’re off for short sail.” Alec replied.

He watched as Alec brought his car keys to Jace and then he locked eyes with his boyfriend, only giving him a smile but not adding his words to it.

Alec and Magnus sat, watching each other, barely feeling the waiters as they moved around and put more food on the table.

“Let’s enjoy dinner before the sun will set, I want us to have a dessert in the yacht.” Alec told him with a smile.

Magnus smiled back at him as he enjoyed the dinner and the drinks and when they were done, Alec took another plate with a silver cover and gave it to Raphael to hold it as they walked toward the yacht where Magnus could see his adoptive father around the wheel, waiting for them to come along.

“Hi dad.” Magnus said hi to his dad who smiled at him.

He saw as Raphael gave Alec back the covered plate and placed it somewhere safe and then he walked back to sit next to his boyfriend as they sailed over the sunset.

“It’s very beautiful,” Magnus told him as he stood facing him, as Alec confirmed, “It is.”

They both knelt in front of each other, smiling, like they were caught in something naughty.

Alec pulled out the jewelry box and looked at Magnus doing the same thing.

“Will you marry me, Alexander?”

“Will you marry me, Magnus?”

They asked at the same time.

“Yes,” Magnus replied, as Alec also replied, “Yes.”

They rose and put each ring on the other’s finger, kissing.

Unknown to them, Luke was filming them, he knew that no one would believe it who wasn’t there, just in case, he knew that they might forget, he arranged the bedroom in the ship so it was ready for them to spend the night as he kept watching in silence, giving them the privacy they needed.

As they settled in the bedroom, neither of them could stop looking at the ring that they had on their finger.

“I cannot believe that we both did it at the same time.” Alec told him; the smile never leaving his face.

“My beautiful fiancé, you are all mine.” Magnus told him as he cuddled his now fiancé and kissed him passionately.

“You are mine!” Alec told him possessively.

“Always yours, darling.” Magnus confirmed with a smile.

**THE END!!!**


End file.
